Tansformers: La Caída de los Titanes
by DeadStriker32
Summary: Esto es lo que podría haber pasado antes de que Optimus hubiera conocido a Cade osea cuando Lockdown estaba cazando a los Autobots
1. El comienzo

5 año después del Accidente de Chicago los transformers se ocultan de los humanos con temor a que sean asesinados los únicos Autobots que quedan con vida son: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Rachet, LeadFoot, Crosshairs, Drift y Hound

Mientras tanto en la CIA había una reunión muy importante sobre la amenaza de los "decepticons" encabezada por el señor Harold Attinger

- Damas y Caballeros, organice esta junta para hablar de la amenaza de la raza extraterrestre conocida como los transfromers, ellos trajeron su guerra a nuestro planeta el resultado de esa guerra fueron numerosas muertes y destrucciones les voy a proponer algo, la CIA va a eliminar cada uno de los transformers que queden con vida, tan solo necesito su consentimiento- Cuando Attinger termino de hablar un hombre de unos 29 más o menos, se levanto y dijo seguro de si mismo- Bien, pero todos sabemos que los transformers se dividen en dos partes los Autobots que nos protegieron y los Decepticons que amenazaron a la raza humana y no estará proponiendo asesinar también a los...

Attinger no quería oír más eh interrumpió con un tono agresivo- Los Autobots murieron en la batalla de Chicago pero si aún quedaran algunos con vida nos encargaremos de asesinarlo, así que, quien este conmigo que levante la mano.

Todos en esa sala levantaron la mano, tan solo uno estaban de brazos cruzados mirando la injusticia, antes de terminar otro hombre se levanto y pregunto- ¿Y como piensa cazar a los transformers ?-Me alegro que pregunte-respondió con una sonrisa- Síganme- Los que estaban de acuerdo con la idea siguieron a Attinger a una zona con vehículos donde había un Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe negro

- Nosotros sabemos que iba a ser difícil asesinar a los transformers pero con un poco de ayuda los tendremos a 4 metros bajo tierra, señores les presento a Lockdown- Del lamborghini se fue transformando en un robot, muchos se echaron para atrás al ver a Lockdown- El nos ayudara a buscar a cada Autobot y Decepticon- Agrego Attinger, un hombre asombrado dijo- Increíble lograron construir un transformer artificial- Como te atreves asqueroso humano, construido por humanos quien te crees- Respondió agresivamente Lockdown y saco una especie de garfio con dos puntas y lo amenazo, el hombre cayo al piso asustado y rápidamente Attinger lo ayudo a levantarse y entre risas dijo - Vera Lockdown es algo temperamental así que no lo haga enojar por favor... Bueno esto a sido todo pueden retirase señores, después hablaremos de los detalles- Acompañando a todos a la salida cuando todo quedo vacío Lockdown hablo con Attinger

- Recuerda el trato humano mato a todos los Autobots y Decepticons, y me quedo con Prime- Grito Lockdown- Tendrás lo que quieres pero primero cumple tu parte del trato- respondió arrogante Attinger y se retiro del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de los Autobots Hound hacia vigilancia en una montaña por si veía algún rastro de Optimus- Oye santa claus ya termina de una vez con eso ¿no?- Grito Crosshairs- Olvídalo chico, yo no abandonare mi puesto- respondió Hound y CrossHairs dijo-El sol ya le quemo los circuitos- Drift que estaba a un lado en la pose de loto dijo sabiamente- Tranquilo Cross la paciencia es sabiduría- Cross agresivo agarro del cuello a Drift y dijo- Tu cállate Decepti-bobo- Y le apunto con su arma- Suéltame desperdicio de tuercas- Y saco sus sables poniéndolos en el cuello de Drift- De repente sale Bumblebee y con su radio dice- What the hell! - Y separo a Cross y a Drift poniendose entre los dos- Paren ahora...mismo...debemos...permanecer unidos-pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar a los dos Hound que se dio cuenta del disturbio, salto de la montaña y al aterrizar golpeo con su arma a Cross y le dio una patada a Drift-Por amor a la All Spark quédense quietos parecen un par de niños-dijo Hound- No puedo creer que me haya molestado con ese idiota- respondió Drift y volvió a sentarse en la misma pose

- No creo que pueda aguantarlos más- dijo Bumblebee con su mano en su cuello- Tranquilo muchacho Prime regresara y cuando lo haga voy a poner a esos dos en su lugar- Dijo Hound tronándose los nudillos- Hasta entonces tendremos que aguantarlos- Bumblebee con tono sarcástico dijo- No me digas- Hound volvió a su puesto y Bumblebee miro a la carretera a lo lejos y dijo- Vuelve pronto Optimus.


	2. La muerte de Leadfoot

La caza ya había empezado uno a uno los Autobots fueron cayendo, ahora la CIA buscaba al transformer Leadfoot pero no iba a ser tan fácil

En el complejo de la CIA Attinger veía las filmaciones de el brutal asesinato de los Wreckers Roadbuster y Topspin mientras sonreía fríamente. Entonces de las puertas salio Savoy con unos archivos en manos- ¿Que sucede James?- pregunto Attinger- Encontraron otro "ilegal" me dijeron que tiene que ver con los asesinado la semana pasada-El señor Attinger echo una carcajada y dijo alegre- El que faltaba para completar mi colección, ¿En donde está?- pregunto- Se lo localizo en una ruta cerca de un pueblo en Texas- respondió Savoy- Vallan por el y lleven a LockDown- dijo Attinger con un tono serio- y tráiganme su cabeza- agregó- Si señor- espondió Savoy como un militar luego se retiro y fue hasta una cabina de control con unas ventanillas donde se podía ver soldados equipo y vehículos militares entonces tomo un micrófono y dijo- Atención preparen el equipo especial tenemos un "ilegal" como a 30 km alisten los helicópteros y los todo-terreno ¡Ahora!- finalizando la orden.

En el escondite de los Autobots las cosas seguían como siempre Hound vigilaba desde una montaña el regreso de Optimus, seguian las discuciones entre Cross y Drift, Y Bumblebee se esforzaba lo mas que podía para mantener el orden en el grupo- Ey muchachos oigan esto- grito Cross a los demás con una especie de radio cybertroniana lo que trasmitía parecía un mensaje de leadfoot que decía-Heridos...atacaron...Optimus...más...voy...están- Al parecer la interferencia dificultaba la comunicación, y se hacia imposible oír el mensaje- ¡Pero que pedazo de porquería!- Grito Hound golpeando la radio pero finalmente se corto- Hum...Al parecer dijo que esta herido y viene hacia acá, pero lo demás no entendí- aclaro Drift- Otra razón más para quedarnos en este basurero- se quejo Crosshairs- Leadfoot sabe algo sobre Optimus así que tendremos que esperarlo- dijo Hound- Muy bien ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, esperaremos a Foot y si sabe algo sobre el paradero de Optimus iremos a buscarlo- dijo Bumblebee con liderazgo. La noche cayo y Hound y Bumblebee se propusieron a quedar despiertos esperando a LeadFoot- Tu crees...que el...volverá- dijo Bee preocupado- Mira hijo yo conozco a Optimus desde hace muchos años y se que el no se rinde tan fácilmente el tiene la sangre de los Prime y ellos nunca se rinden ni en la más difícil situación y cada vez que te veo a ti, veo a Prime cuando era más joven un poco irresponsable e infantil pero cuando es hora de actuar como líder tu y el saben que hacer y estoy muy seguro al decirte de que el volverá- En ese momento una especie de sonrisa se grabo en el rostro de Bumblebee y siguieron con la vigilancia

Ya eran como las 3 de la mañana y en una carretera de Texas se podía ver un auto NASCAR Sprint Cup rojo yendo a toda velocidad estaba muy dañado no tenia el parachoques frontal, una de sus puertas estaba muy dañada, todos las ventanas estaban rotas y en algunas partes se podía notar algo quemado.

De repente algo golpeo al auto haciéndolo rodar por la carretera dio como tres vueltas y finalmente se empezó a transforma en una robot rojo y obeso, de los lados de la carretera vinieron unos cuantos jeeps y todo terreno disparando al robot con metralletas cuando los vehículos pararon unos soldados salieron y empezaron a disparar contra el robot - Esperen soy un Autobots, por favor, paren de disparar, soy Leadfoot un Autobot- pero aún así los soldados siguieron disparando para dejarlo inmóvil a Leadfoot algunos soldados le dispararon con lanza granadas a los pies despedazando todo la pierna izquierda- Por favor basta se los suplico- con las últimas fuerzas pidió misericordia pero era en vano cuando el Leadfoot estaba ya moribundo Lockdown se acerco en su modo auto y después transformándose en su modos robot- Lockdown maldito debía suponer que eras tú, desgraciado grito Leadfoot con furia- Mírate Autobot mutilado por humanos- pateando lo que quedaba de su pierna- te daré mas tiempo de vida si me dices donde esta Optimus Prime- amenazándole con su doble garfio- Yo se donde esta Prime... pero ¡Jamás! te lo diré- dijo con todas sus fuerzas- Asqueroso Autobot tu lo quisiste- Su mano se transformo en un pinza y atravesó su pecho sacando su chispa y guardándola con los pocos segundos de vida de Loadfoot lo agarro de su cuello y clavo su garfio en su cabeza, arrancándola brutalmente, luego tira la cabeza hacia Savoy que veía la masacre- Llévale esto al humano- y se retiro transformándose de nuevo en un Lamborghini negro.

A la mañana siguiente el Señor Attinger esperaba el trofeo de la matanza de la noche anterior y justo entro James con una gran maleta- Aquí esta lo que pido señor- poniéndolo en la mesa- Perfecto puede retirarse señor Savoy- dijo Attinger y Sovoy salió de la oficina, cuando abrió el maletín se econtró con la cabeza de Leadfoot después de verla un momento, cerro el maletín y se lo llevo hacia una puerta que estaba con código, introdujo los números y se la puerta se abrió pero lo que había hay era terrorífico, todas las cabezas de los autobots juntas una a lado de otra y puso la cabeza de Leadfoot a un lado de la cabeza de Roadbuster- Ya faltan muy pocos- dijo Attinger con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	3. Aun hay esperanza

Con la trágica muerte de Leadfoot los Autobots ya perdieron tos esperanza conocida, pero cual era el mensaje que debía decir y que información tenia

3 días antes de la muerte de Leadfoot, en un pueblo de Texas una unidad élite de la CIA liderada por Savoy patrullaba una zona con edificios abandonados y desechos, entonces un soldados se acerca a Savoy y dice- Aún no hay señal de el señor, creemos que ya se a ido- Savoy dirigió la mirada al soldado y dijo- El viejo quiere la cabeza de esa chatarra ambulante, así que mejor sigan buscándolo- ordeno Savoy- Si señor- cuando el soldado se retiro un escuadrón grito alarmado- Señal de energón detectada, señal de energón detectada- con una sonrisa en la cara Savoy se dirigió al lugar y grito- ¡Preparen el equipo especial ahora!, el maldito no se va a escapar- Lockdown que estaba a lo lejos se acerca Savoy y pregunta- ¡¿Ya encontraron a Prime?!- Pronto tendrás al camión- Aclaró Savoy, cuando entraron al edificio todos se separaron, la formación era así 1 grupo en el primer piso, otro en el segundo, en el tercero otro y por ultimo un grupo con Savoy y Lockdown al frente- Búsquenlo con cuidado el podría escapar... Atención bloqueen cualquier ruta de escape-ordeno Savoy- La señal de energón se va haciendo más fuerte, tiene que estar aquí- dijo lockdown con un rastreador en mano, la señal se iba haciendo más y más fuerte hasta el punto de dejar un largo sonido- Te atrape- apuntando con un arma a un camión oxidado, pero no tuvo tiempo de accionarla ya que este acelero a fondo llevándose por delante a Lockdown- disparen- grito Savoy pero antes de disparar al camión los dos rompieron la pared saliendo volando, Optimus se transformo en medio de aire y aterrizo encima de Lockdown aplastando al mismo, luego de levantarse saco un arma y disparo a unos autos que obstruían su camino dio un gran salto y vlovió a su modo camión- Leadfoot ahora- dijo antes de irse de la zona y Leadfoot salio echando humo y disparando a los soldados siguiendo a Optimus- Maldita sea-dijo Lockdown golpeando el suelo- No te escaparas tan fácilmente Prime- agregó transformándose en su modo auto y persiguiéndolos- Todos a sus vehículos hay que seguirlos- dijo Savoy con furia y subiéndose a un auto.

Mientras tanto en la carretera se estaba iniciando una muy peligrosa persecución, lockdown enfurecido estaba persiguiendo a Optimus y Leadfoot- Tenemos compañía indeseada- dijo Prime- Yo me encargare de eso- respondió Lead dando un giro marcha atrás con las armas listas apuntando a Lockdown- Saluda a Megatron de mi parte- dijo antes de abrir fuego todas y cada unas de las armas de Leadfoot eran usadas en Lockdown haciendo que se deslice bruscamente y finalmente estrelle- Y de postre- sacó un pequeño lanza misiles con un único disparo, cuando apenas toco al mercenario hizo una gran explosión dándoles un oportunidad para escapar. Unas cuantas horas pasaron y Optimus estaba escondido con Leadfoot en lo que parecía un "teatro"- Lo siento viejo amigo pero yo ya no puedo continuar- dijo cansado Optimus- Aún no te rindas Prime ya estamos cerca de reunir al equipo tan solo unos pocos kilómetros más y...- Lead no pudo terminar y Optimus lo interrumpió- Yo ya soy un pedazo de metal oxidado Leadfoot no puedo continuar, tu tendras que ir a darles este mensaje a los demás- dándole un pequeño chip del tamaño de una palma humana- Yo me quedare aquí a...- Optimus no pudo terminar ya que una tos muy grave lo interrumpió escupiendo un liquido verde- A morir yo ya no sirvo más, dile a Bumblebee que el quedara a cargo del equipo- el muy dañado Autobot se levanto forzosamente y se transformo en modo camión, entonces Leadfoot decidió enviarles un mensaje a los demás Autobots- Atención Autobots estamos muy mal heridos los humanos no atacaron, Optimus tiene un mensaje para ustedes y no puede continuar más, voy hacia donde están ustedes cambio y fuera- Antes de irse Optimus le dijo- Ten mucho cuidado amigo, espero que llegues a salvo.

. . .

Ya pasaron varios días desde que Leadfoot se fue y no se pudo saber nada de el, entonces Optimus oye a unos humanos que se acercan y lo poco que pudo oír fue- Oye atención...Por eso no eras parte del equipo...Olvídalo- hubo unos segundos de silencio y las ultimas palabras que pudo ir fue- ¿Cuanto por el camión?.


	4. ¡Autobots a rodar!

En la granja de los Yeagers, un inventor llamado Cade Yeager había comprado un camión todo oxidado para ver que podía obtener con sus piezas sin saber en la guerra que lo esperaba.

El inventor estaba viendo en el interior del camión pero lo único que encontró fue chatarra y un especie de misil-¿Eso es un misil?- preguntó el hermano de Cade- Lo es- respondió y viéndolo detenidamente hasta que salio volado rebotando por cualquier lado hasta que se oyó el grito de la hija de Cade, Tessa- Papá hay un misil den la casa- dijo la joven acercándose al granero, Cade vio el desastre que hizo el misil y quedo sorprendido- Wow, viste eso- dijo Cade- Estas loco o que- grito su hermano después de levantarse del suelo- No te preocupes todo esta...- Cade fue interrumpido por una pequeña explosión proveniente del camión seguida de la transformación del mismo, asustado Cade y su hermano retrocedieron, lo que se podía ver era solamente unas parte acomodándose y desacomodándose hasta que finalmente se pudo ver a un Optimus Prime oxidado- atrás, te matare retrocede- grito sacando un arma de su espalda y apuntando a los hermanos- Tranquilo, cálmate- dijo Cade muy asustado, su hermano salio corriendo pero un golpe de la arma de Prime lo dejo en el suelo y en el momento Tessa entra en el granjero y da un pequeño grito entonces Cade trata de calmar a su hija- Tessa tranquilízate un momento- Optimus aún seguía apuntando a los Yeagers- Cálmate-grito otra vez Yeager- Debo volver con mi equipo ahora- dijo Prime algo confundido- Oye, oye, oye en el estado en el que estas que tan lejos crees que vas a llegar, por lo menos deja te arregle-dijo el inventor- ¿Cual es tu nombre humano?- preguntó Optimus un poco más calmado- Me llamo Cade Yeager, soy inventor yo puedo repararte- respondió- Cade Yeager estoy en deuda contigo- dijo Prime mientras trataba de sentarse-Mi nombre es Optimus Prime y soy líder de los Autobots- agregó mientras se le caía una parte de su casco haciendo que se le saliera un poco de liquido verde- luego Cade sacó un soldador y algunas herramientas- Muy bien, empecemos.

Paso 1 día y Cade trato de arreglar Optimus lo más que pudo, el sabía que la CIA vendría a buscar al Autobot así que hizo un pequeño pozo para que Prime pueda esconderse y con un par de maderas y pedazos de metal para cubrir el hueco. Pero a lo lejos de la granja unos vehículos y algunos helicópteros venían hacia la casa de los Yeagers lo único que Optimus pudo oír fue unas voces discutiendo después los gritos de Tessa y Cade- No debo quedarme de brazos cruzados aquí un Prime jamás... pero ¡Jamás! se rinde- Optimus se levanto de su escondite rompiendo todo lo que lo cubría, luego empezó a golpear a cada soldado que se encontraba en su camino después rompió las puertas del granero con arma en mano disparando a los soldados- Escapen- dijo el valeroso Autobot tratando de dejar a los soldados de la CIA fuera de combate, al termino salio de la zona de combate en su modo camión pero para empeorar la situación Lockdown salió de la nada y choco a Optimus a toda velocidad haciéndolo volar por lo aire- Lockdown, miserable malnacido- dijo transformándose en plena caída- Voy a cortarte a la mitad- aterrizando y sacando sus espadas a alta temperatura- Inténtalo Prime!- grito con un tono desafiante y convirtiendo su mano en el doble garfio, el primer golpe vino de Optimus clavando una de sus espadas en el hombro de Lockdown, después Lockdown clavo su garfio en el pecho de Optimus lanzando lo lejos de la carretera antes de que Lockdown lo atrape, Prime se transformo en su modo camión tratando de escapar- Ni lo creas, Prime- dijo el mercenario antes de desenfundar su cañón de cara disparando un misil al Autobot pero antes de que lo tocara Optimus dio un pequeño salto para esquivar el misil y volver a su modo camión- Maldito bastardo- dijo antes de trasformarse en Lamborghini y perseguir a Prime, la persecución llego hasta una zona urbana Prime y Lockdown estaban en una autopista elevada Optimus arriba y Lockdown abajo, el Autobot se transformo en su forma robot y siguió la ruta corriendo rompiendo el pavimento y en el momento más oportuno, salto hacia Lockdown y golpeo la parte delantera del auto haciendo que haga una vuelta y antes de que toque piso se transformo en modo robot tratando de parar con su garfio y con una sonrisa dijo- Ahora si me hiciste enojar- y su mano se convirtió en una espada con un filo reflejaba la cara de Optimus- Que así sea- dijo Optimus y corrió hacia Lockdown y viceversa entonces Lockdown lacero la cara de Prime eh intento dar un rodillzo pero Optimus agarro la pierna antes de impactar en su cuerpo, entonces empezó a dar vuelta y lanzo a Lockdown lejos hacia un zona de edificios abandonados, después va hacia donde Lockdown se supone que aterrizó- Muéstrate- grito Prime y Lockdown sale de un edifico a toda velocidad atropellando al Autobot y antes de que Lockdown se de cuenta trepó a un edificio y el mercenario lo sigue- Ven para acá- tratando de disparar a Optimus y este ve un auto en donde iba Cade, Tessa, y Lucas con otra persona siendo perseguidos por otros 2 autos entonces salta eh intenta hacer una barrera para que puedan escapar y sigue con la pelea- Me estas casado Prime- y Lockdown intenta disparar a Optimus pero para parar el disparo un escudo se forma en su muñeca y la para- ¡Ya estoy cansado!- grito Prime y usa su escopeta para bajar a Lockdow cuando apenas toca tierra lo agarra de su cuello y lo estampa contra el suelo golpeando brutalmente la cara de Lockdown y le arranca la espada dejándolo inconsciente-Yo gano, tu pierdes- aplastando totalmente lo que quedaba de espada, de repente recuerda a los Yeagers e intenta buscarlos pero cuando finalmente los encontró escapando de un auto pero tan solo tres lograron empezar pero el hemano de Cade quedo atascado en el auto y justo cuando logro salir Lockdown salió del techo y lanzó un granada pero la explosión alcanzo a Lucas transformándose en metal puro y en el momento en que entraron a Optimus este se apresura para salir del lugar rápido.

Optimus para descansar paro en una estación de gas cuando los pasajeros bajaron Optimus se transformó en su modo robot y dijo- Lamento su perdida familia Yeager, pero desde ahora todos y cada uno de nosotros somo blancos... Quédense aquí, iré a ver si es seguro- dijo Optimus antes de irse del lugar ya se estaba haciendo de noche, los Yeagers fueron a dormir y Optimus quedó vigilando toda la noche.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de los Autobots casi todos perdieron la paciencia y no había duda de que los Autobots querían irse del lugar- Yo no aguanto más, yo no aguanto más- dijo Cross hablando con Drift y Bee- Es mejor oír a la voz más sabia y no la tuya- dijo Drift- El tiene muy buen punto, muy buen punto- Aclaro Bee apoyando a Drift- Miren ustedes hagan lo que quieran pero un comunicación lo interrumpió- Llamando a todos los Autobots, atención, llamando a todos los Autobots, repito, llamando a todos los Autobots- la voz de Optimus se hacia presente, todos los presentes quedaron atónitos, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo-¡ALELUYA!, ¡ALELUYA! EL A REGRESADO, ¡EL A REGRESADO!- grito Bumblebee emocionado, Drift para asegurare subió a una montaña y lo que vio lo dejó más que seguro- Después de todo hay esperanza- Hound desde su puesto no aguantó la emoción y sacó su arma disparando al cielo y gritando- ¡OPTIMUS ESTA VIVO, OPTIMUS ESTA VIVO!- Crosshairs tragando su orgullo dijo- Creo que me cerro la boca- con una sonrisa en su cara.

Las horas pasaron, la noche ya cayó después de hablar con los Autobots y de saber lo que le hicieron a Leadfoot para que los demás sepan del plan de Optimus este dice a su equipo- Compañeros Autobots, hemos visto como muchos de los nuestro cayeron en campo de batalla con los que peleamos codo a codo, juro por mi vida que aquel que haya echo esto a nuestros hermanos pagará por esto, puede que moriremos en esta guerra pero moriremos con honor, Autobots ¡A RODAR!.


End file.
